


Wipe Away The Glitter

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bars, F/M, Fem!Lance, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Mugging, Sexism, Show Girl Lance, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Violence, city life, hinted pregnancy, mention of Shiro, police officer keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: A Short love story of a young man and women who just want to speed their lives together.This takes place around 1900-1950Be warned that there will be racism, sexism and homophobia.





	Wipe Away The Glitter

Short, brunette curls sculpt around the girls face as she dances around the stage. Hands reach out for the slender women’s body. Rough fingers gloss over her thighs, and tickle her cheeks.

 

Keith can tell her wide, white smile and bubbly giggles are fake. He takes a sip of his beer while his violet watch over the star of the show. And though the men touch her body, Keith can’t say he’s jealous.

 

Lance is a fan favourite. It isn’t hard to see why. She’s bubbly, aloof and a flit. Her skin is a turnoff to many at first, its a light gold tan. Not black, but some do turn away at the sight. Her snappy banter and sliver tongue helps with selling, and bringing prey into her wed.

 

It’s how she snatched up Keith. Just sat on his lap and chatted away even though at the time, Keith wanted nothing to do with her.

 

But back to the star though, Lance’s body is tall and slender. Her breasts not the biggest, but do fit into the palm of a large male. Her hips sway with each step she dances around the tables. Her outfit is white, meant to help her standout. A crystal bra cups her breasts with red and blue highlights and tassels swish from the left and right sides they hung from, her gloves go up to her elbows and whites heels click on the floor.

 

Lance isn’t afraid to kick up one of her heels onto the table and show off her long, smooth, glittery legs as she coos at the large, sweaty males looking to be hammered and laid. 

 

But though Lance’s choice of work is to woo men, she’s loyal to Keith, and Keith only.

 

Lance walks her way over to Keith, his tired gaze fallows her movement. The women winks at the young officer, before slipping him a torn piece of paper next to his glass mug.

 

‘Meet me out back in 5 Darling’

 

Keith puts change down by the empty mug, before getting up and walking out the door.

 

Keith brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting up the tip. He breaths in, before blowing out a puff of smoke as he walks to the alleyway. The smoke fills his lungs as he breaths in once more, only to exhale the toxins in the next breath.

 

There is where he waits until the back entrance opens up, revealing his girlfriend; Lana, or Lance, bring it her stage name.

 

She’s wrapped in a red jacket that goes down to her ankles and a fedora with a blue flower tucked to the side. The smile she has is real.

 

Keith extends his arm, making haft-hearted grabbing motion as he smiles at her. Like a child teasing their reach on something.

 

Lana smirks up at his as she reaches out her arm to grab at Keith’s hand. Their fingers lace together as the officer pulls his girl into his chest.

 

Lana giggles, a real one, for the first time since at work. She’s been moody lately. “You know you don’t have to come pick me up all the time right?” She asks, taking out the cig from Keith’s mouth before placing it between her teeth and letting out a puff. “I’m a big girl,” she says while tossing the cigarette to the ground.

 

Keith kisses her forehead. “I know, I know,” he repeats. “I’m just worried about you,” he huffs in annoyance as they walk along the crowded streets. He has a right to worry, with all thoes thug beatings going around now.

 

Keith’s eyes wonder to the bright lights, and hears how nosy it is. He wants to give Lana more then this. She deserves peace and quiet, not the hustle and bustle.

 

The cop takes a moment, before saying: ”You really should quit.”

 

Lana huffs, shaking her head. “And who will hire me after I quit?” She chuckles softly before freezing.

 

Keith looks up from his watch on his girl, fixing them on a drunken party of males.

 

Lance didn’t speak, only lowers her head as some drunks pass by the pair. Keith’s grip around her waist tightens as he puffs out his chest to show that this women is with him.

 

One of the drunken men eyes Lance over, lusting over her body and licks his lips. Making a smacking sound before scoffing at the sight of her skin and her being next to a white male.

 

“Dark skinned whore,” one slurred, taking another swing of beer as the group slumps along the sidewalk.

 

“Filthy pig,” Kieth growls back at the man. If it weren’t for Lana, Keith would pump anyone full of holes if they ever spoke to her like that.

 

Keith scowls, but doesn’t say another words as he walks Lana walk along. She was scared. Even as she talks big, she is still a small, and beautiful women that could be taken advantage of. Anoutger reason Keith wants to get out of the city.

 

As the two of them get closer to the apartment, Lana jumps in at the sound of someone hitting a dumpster. The young couple glances over to the alleyway as a man in drag is beaten by a group of punks.

 

“You got something to say fag!?” One male chuckles, nudging the fallen man with his bat before swinging it at the man’s head.

 

A girl pops her gum, chewing it loudly. “What a fucking tranny,” she giggles before popping anther bubble.

 

“Fucking queer,” a boy snickers. “How many time do you think we can smash his balls in before they explode?” The boy asks, leaning down to the man dressed in drag.

 

“Lana,” Keith whispers, pulling at his gun on his belt. “Get behind me,” he says softly, pushing his girl behind him.

 

Lana pulls his jacket back, urging him to stay. “Keith. Please let’s just go. It doesn’t concern us.” Lana’s voice is hushed even with her begs. “He’s just a tranny. Lets go,” she begs, afraid. Keith wants to protect her, and all he had to do was walk away. This man isn’t his problem. But he is still a cop.

 

“In a second,” Keith says, pulling away. He knows she’s afraid. First this poor man, next, maybe someone like Lana. He’ll be quick to fire warning shots and leave. Simple. “It’s going to be okay. Just don’t be seen,” he says, pulling out his loaded gun. “Just a little scare,” Keith mutters to himself.

 

Lance nods, walking behind the side of the building. The Cuban women cowered behind a brick wall, praying for Keith’s safety.

 

Keith takes a deep breath before firing a shot at the dumpster. The kids jump, while the girls let out high pitched screams with their ears covered.

 

“Isn’t it past your curfew?” Keith snarled, pointing the gun at the head teen as Keith perpetually pulls back his badge.

 

“Hey hey hey,” the main boy says, holding his hands above his head. “We were just haven’ a ‘ittle fun here officer.” He smirks with a shrug of the shoulders. “Just a queer,” he says. “No biggy.”

 

“Go,” Keith orders, snarling, not caring for the injured man or the teens. The kids stop, staring down at the man dressed in drag in disgust. “Go!” Keith growls, letting out another shot, causing the young group to scream and scatter in the opposite direction form where Lana had been waiting.

 

Stepping back, Keith walks up to Lana, who hugs him tightly, as if she might lose him. “Let’s go now,” she whispers into his chest.

 

Keith turns back at the bleeding man. Not his problem anymore. “Alright,” Keith says, holding her just as tight.

 

Back at the apartment, Lance lazes around on the couch as Keith cooks a late-night dinner.

 

Though Lana is the one who usually does the cooking and cleaning, she’s hasn’t been feeling well for the past little while. And has been working double shifts for most nights. Keith has been the one to step up in taking care of the rundown apartment they shared after work everyday. It isn’t healthy, and that’s another reason Keith begs her to leave that job.

 

Maybe if he just pushed her off his lap, or never returned to that bar, Keith would have nothing to worry about. Not even death scares him. But he didn’t. Keith let the bubbly girl sit on his lap, came back to the bar, and started a relationship with her.

 

Lana is Keith’s biggest fear. He cares for her too much. And he loves it.

 

“Darlin’,” Keith calls from the kitchen, causing Lana to kick up from where she lays and up from the couch.

 

Lana and Keith sit across from one another, scarfing down eggs and bacon for their late night dinner. Keith is supriesd she’s eating at all. For the past few days, Lance has been throwing up what Keith has made for her. Always apologizing as tears streem brown her cheeks because Lana feels as though her body is rejecting his cooking. Like she’s the one at fault. 

 

Though, it seemed to slow now, and she is able to eat normal again. Only happening ever so often where she can’t keep food down.

 

Keith held Lana’s hand across the table. Lana’s eyes kept shifting up to her lover’s face, but he didn’t look at her, almost pained.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, swallowing back the fear that bubbles in her stomach.

 

Keith chews on his lips before a sigh. “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” he starts slowly, making Lana lean in more.

 

“Yes?” She asks, heart pounding in her chest.

 

Keith swallows, nerves. “I know we haven’t talked much on what we plan on doing in the future, or what we want; but I’ve been thinking that maybe we could move?” He shrugs his shoulders.

 

“What?” Lana asks in disbelief, feeling tears in her eyes.

 

Keith continues. “I’ve been looking at a place out in the contrary. It’s close to where my brother and his wife and kid lives, and his wife owns a diner—she’s willing to give you a job, while I’d be working close by—and it’s a very nice neighbourhood. A school house and a farmers-market. I want something better for us. For your children.“ Keith stops listing as Lance breaks out into a sob, her hand shaking and gripping Keith’s with all her might. “Honey?” He asks in fear, eyes wide.

 

A hand over her mouth while she sobs into her palm. Big fat tears pool from her eyes. “I love you,” she sobs into the palm of her hand. “I love you so so much.” The words are dry, her sore throat choking out the words. 

 

Before Keith can say a word, Lance stands up, and walks over to where Keith sat. Her hands cup his cheeks, kissing both sides multiple times as Keith pulls her into him by her waist. “You’re too good for me,” she whispers, kissing atop Keith hair. “I don’t deserve a man like you,” she mutters, now holding back the sobs in her throat.

 

“Is that a yes?” Keith smiles, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. And eagerly, Lana nods as a sudden huff of laughter leaves her.

 

Without warning, Keith scoops Lana up. Her legs wrap around her lover’s waist and arms cling to his back as he carries her to the bedroom.

 

They lay there in silence, Lana being the little spoon and Keith being the big spoon. Keith’s thumb runs over the knuckles of her fist, which squeezes tightly in his other hand as she sleeps. Gently, Keith kisses her head as he whispers sweet nothings into Lana’s ear.

 

“I’m going to take you away from this city,” he whispers. “No one will speak that way to you again,” he continues. “You and our future kids will be safe,” he hushes into the sleeping women’s ear. “I’m going to buy you a ring.”

 


End file.
